War of Rhonor's Folly (2018)
The Whitecrest and Nova Balreskan Conflict was a war between the Kingdom of Whitecrest and Nova Balreska. The war began on August 13, 2018. Nova Balreska surrendered on August 19th. Spark of the Conflict The primary cause of the conflict was an unwarranted act of aggression by sailors of Whitecrest's Navy, against Nova Balreskan ships. The sailors reportedly fired several shots at Nova ships. However, the Nova Balreskan Navy has also interrupted Whitecrest Navy Ships, and have interfered in Anti-Piracy Activites. After WCN refused to discipline the personnel responsible for the attack, Nova's Chancellor Rhonor made the following announcement: "Due to the inaction of Whitecrest involving it's men firing on Nova Balreska vessels, we, Nova Balreska will take such inaction as a '''declaration of war'. As such, Nova Balreska is now at war with Whitecrest..."'' First Invasion of Nova Balreska Less than 2 hours after the declaration of war, Whitecrest launched an invasion of Nova Balreska. The battle began with two WC Phoenixes bombarding Nova's positions with mortars. Near the end of the bombardment, a Nova gunner got a lucky shot on a Phoenix, killing the captain and sinking it. Following the bombardment, Whitecrest's forces landed on the northwestern face of Nova Balreaska, and advanced towards Fort Gallant. Nova's forces stayed within the fort, and neither side exchanged fire. Eventually, Whitecrest withdrew their landing force back to their remaining Phoenix. The battle would end inconclusively. Blockade of Nova Balreska Following the rather bleak engagement on Nova Balreska, Whitecrest initiated a new strategy: a blockade. The blockade was dissolved a day later by resistance from the Nova Balreskan Navy. Invasion of Perth As a follow-up to the Invasion of Nova Balreska, Whitecrest launched a second offensive into Nova's territory of Perth. Outnumbering Nova significantly, a WCN Phoenix and Marauder joined the fight from Nova Balreska, with an additional Manta arriving from Fenwick. Nova's single ship guarding Perth was quickly drawn out, and Whitecrest ships outmaneuvered and sailed behind it, capturing Perth from behind their back. In the aftermath of the fleet battle, Whitecrest landed on Perth in a naval invasion. The fighting was fierce, but Whitecrest successfully secured Perth. The Nova Balreskans had plans to invade Fenwick, but due to the Whitecrest Invasion of Perth, they were forced to abandon those plans. Second Invasion of Nova Balreska In what was intended to be the final battle of the war, King hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh3333 of Whitecrest planned the second invasion of Nova Balreska. Five hours before the attack, the King sent a message to Nova Balreska telling them that because of their failure of diplomatic response, Whitecrest would invade. Also said was that all citizens who wish to not be killed in the invasion are to vacate to Isle Hallengard immediately. It is rumored 250 refugees were taken in by Hallengard. What will happen to them is unknown. At the time told in the message, four Whitecrest Navy Sharks left port for Nova Balreska. They were greeted by mortar fire from a Nova Balreskan Navy Manta. The WC Fleet advanced unto Nova Balreska, sinking both Nova ships. Surviving Nova sailors fled to Fort Gallant, to be invaded on foot by Whitecrest sailors. The fighting then moved over onto the rocks, while Chancellor Rhonor fled to the Fort's storage room. He was then found and killed by Whitecrest. The 29-minute battle lead to the death of Rhonor and the successful invasion of Nova Balreska by Whitecrest. Hallengard now houses ~250 Nova refugees. Third Invasion of Nova Balreska While Nova Balreska was planning a supply raid on Fenwick, Whitecrest sneak attacked the main island. A Whitecrest Manta and Astraeus left port headed for Nova Balreska. The defending force was outnumbered, with only one Nova Balreskan Shark that was easily sunk by Whitecrest forces. The Nova sailors fled on land with their Shark being sunk next to shore. They were then greeted by cannon fire from the Astraeus trying to pick them off as the fleed towards the rock battery. Mortar fire from Whitecrest forces was very accurate in hitting the battery. Because of this, Nova sailors fleed towards Fort Gallant and hid amongst nature. With the mortars now inaccurate and out of range, the Whitecrest Astraeus came forward to bombard them with cannon fire as the Nova sailors came towards the building between the rocks. With any cannon or mortar fire now being useless, the Whitecrest Astraeus's crew landed on the north-west corner of the island while the Manta continued to fire. One Nova sailor stayed behind to continue mortaring the Astraeus till its sinking. With the Whitecrest sailors on top of the roof and the Nova sailors on the rocks, flintlock firing begun. With the Nova Barleskan forces outnumbered 2 to 1, victory was at the end of Whitecrest's tunnel, even though Nova had the high ground. The Whitecrest sailors rushed the last few Nova sailors ending the battle swiftly. After 21 minutes of one-sided fighting, Whitecrest came on top. This invasion was surely not a morale booster for the followed cargo raid. Fenwick Cargo Raid Two hours after the surprise invasion, Nova Balreska set their sights on Fenwick for cargo. The raid was unsuccessful, but Nova Balreskan forces were able to flee. However, Grand Sea Lord Davisboy2 was captured by Whitecrest. Fourth Invasion of Nova Balreska Whitecrest initiated a second sneak attack on Nova Balreska a day later. Under the guidance of Acting Chancellor SailingAway, Nova Balreska was quickly defeated. This is the third successful invasion of Nova Balreska by Whitecrest. Surrender Nova Balreska surrendered on August 19th. The surrender came with very few revisions to Whitecrest's demands. These demands were and not limited to; Perth now belonging to Whitecrest, New Chancellor to be appointed over strict guidelines, no more interference of naval activities, etc. Trivia * During the First Invasion of Nova Balreska, Whitecrest's ships fired about 400 round shot. * Also during the Invasion of Nova Balreska, the captain of the Phoenix that sank was none other than Whitecrest's king, hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh33333. However, it was decided that he would not be killed in lore. This was also in conjunction with the fact that Nova's leader, Chancellor Rhonor, was at work, and not present for the battle. * The Invasion of Perth lasted only 5 minutes, much shorter than the hour-long invasion of the main island. * The war is officially called the "War of Rhonor's Folly". * Chancellor Rhonor was replaced by Acting Chancellor SailingAway, who died early in the Fourth Invasion. Category:Historical